I Know Him So Well
by shaken-angel
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and just so you know it's going to be quite long, so forgive me if it seems like a slowstarter. House is intrigued by a patient who seems to understand what he is going through, but why does he care so much?
1. Chapter 1

**I Know Him So Well**

**N.B I do not own the character Dr Gregory House. I do however own all other characters that appear in this story. **

**Chapter 1**

"**My name is Lucy Brandon. I am 25 years old. I am originally from Oxfordshire in the UK but I came to live in the States three years ago and I now reside in New Jersey. I am 25 years old."**

"**Good, what is your name?"**

"**My name is Lucy Brandon."**

"…"**  
**

"**Lucy Marie Brandon."**

"**Good. Now we can begin."**

**The therapy always started like this. Strange, 5 months into this treatment and Dr Kelly still acted as if Lucy was losing her mind. She was not losing her mind. Lucy knew this. 5 months ago, when she had been losing her mind, she felt different, considerably worse for wear, and a lot more impatient with people like Dr Kelly. Now, she was quite happy to lie back on the sofa and repeat this routine, week after week. Why she still went was beyond her. In her mind, she was fixed. Sure, she still had problems, and it was probably these problems that kept her coming back, but she was by no means 'ill' anymore. Who knows? Maybe it was because this sofa was just so damn comfy…**

"**Now then Lucy, how are you feeling?"**

"**Very well, thank you Dr Kelly."**

"**And why are you with me this week?"**

"**Same reason I'm here every week I suppose. I just can't stay away anymore."**

"**Ha, well that's good to hear. How's the family?"**

**Family? Yeah right. Lucy hadn't spoken to her family for the last couple of years. Sure, she had tried keeping up with her mum every now and then, but after a while they just… drifted apart. It was bound to happen.**

"**They're great. Mum threw a garden party the other week; she said it was a big success."**

**Well, got to give the old guy something, really. Otherwise this therapy business wouldn't be any fun at all…**

"… **So are we just going to sit here and chit-chat like we do every week or are you actually going to tell me what's really happening in your life? Believe me, you're not as good at hiding information as you may think."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**How's the leg?"**

"**Oh, Dr Kelly, I was going to tell you, but it just seemed so-"**

"**Irrelevant? Lucy, nothing you say to me is irrelevant. How did it happen this time?"**

**Ah, the leg. Okay, so she was no longer losing her mind, but she was still clumsier than ever. What was this, the third time? Breaking your leg three times in one year was pretty horrendous, but she just kept on falling. After the third time, honest to god it felt as bad as it did when she first broke it. **

"_Pain isn'__t everything."_

**Yeah, pain wasn't everything. One of the doctors had taught her that. Stupidly, it was probably the only thing she had learned throughout her stays. Well, aside from changing her life, that's all she'd learned. **

"**I fell again. I was on my way home from a party and just tripped myself up coming down some stairs. They kept me in a little longer this time because of a head injury, but I'm fine. Really."**

"**And?"**

"**And what?"**

"**Don't think I don't know about him."**

**  
"Oh…"**

"**How's he doing?"**

"**Fine. His leg is still hurting. He's still grumpy."**

"**What did he say to you?"**

"**What didn't he say? He said… everything. He said nothing. He said everything I imagined he would say, and more. He's still as predictable as ever."**

"**And how do you feel?"**

"**I feel… good. I feel bad. I'm feeling really sore but that's ok. Pain isn't everything.."**

"… **Go on.."**

"**I'm throwing everything into this and it's terrifying me. I don't want to end up alone again."**

"**I can understand that. You've always been quite quiet about him. How did you meet?"**

**She sighed. This could take some time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Lucy? Lucy can you hear me?"**

**Lucy turned her head and slowly opened her eyes. Standing beside her bed was the stand-in doctor, Dr Miller. **

"**Good afternoon, Lucy. How are you feeling?"**

"**Much better Dr Miller, thank you. How was the surgery?"**

"**Absolutely fine. We want to keep you in here for a couple of days, just in case you develop any complications, after that you're free to go."**

**Lucy smiled and sat up. The curtains were open in her room, and sunlight flooded in. She looked around; Dr Millar was the only one there. **

"**Now then, is there anything I can get you?"**

"**Some water would be lovely, my mouth's dry as a bone!"**

"**No problem. I'll just be a minute."**

**Lucy lay back down as Dr Miller left the room. She could hear the hustle bustle of the hospital from her room, it must be really busy, she thought. She closed her eyes and relaxed. The last few days had been a living nightmare, and this seemed to be the pinnacle. Still, it was good to get some peace. **

"**Ahem."**

**Lucy opened her eyes. She glanced over to the door to see a man looking at her. He looked old, or perhaps worn out would be more fitting. He didn't look like a doctor, but who else could he be? A specialist maybe. Or he could be another patient, what with the walking stick in his hand. **

"**I'm sorry, I think you must have the wrong room sir."**

"**Ms Brandon, right?"**

**She nodded, "Yes, that's me."**

"**Good, then I'm most definitely in the right room. I'm Dr House."**

**He walked slowly towards her bed and checked the chart which lay at the bottom. He flicked through it as a smile flickered across his face.**

"**Leg trouble. I should be your doctor; I'm probably over-qualified for this case."**

**She smiled back at him. "Why aren't you?"**

"**You're not interesting enough, I'm afraid. I only treat interesting people."**

**The smile faded. "Oh." She closed her eyes again, trying to ignore him. Even if he was a doctor, he was starting to get on her nerves. **

"**Ah, I see you've met Dr House. He's not been troubling you I hope."**

**She welcomed Dr Miller's return. She welcomed the water more than anything. But now that he was back, maybe this House guy would leave.**

"**Oh, come on now Roger, you know I don't hassle people, there's too much work involved. I was just checking Ms Brandon's chart, having a look at what you normal doctors get to do all day."**

"**Are you really that bored House?"**

**House smiled, and headed for the door. Dr Miller handed the water to Lucy and followed him out. Before he left, he turned and smiled at her. Funnily enough, so did House. She smiled back at them both, holding the smile slightly longer with House, although she was not sure why. They both turned and left, and Lucy sat back with her water, enjoying the day. **

**Dr Roger Miller and Dr Gregory House strolled down the corridor, barely talking. In fact, it was as if House hadn't even acknowledged that Roger was there. He didn't mind though, that was just House being House. But he did wonder why House had gone to**_** that**_** patients' room. House handled specialist cases, and to be honest there was nothing special about this case. It wasn't at all like House to be interested in patients, especially when the patients weren't his.**

"**So, is this the new, improved House? The House that has an interest in other people's lives?"**

**House glanced at him. "Of course not. Like I said, I wanted to see what you normal people do for a living. Gives me a boost to know that what I do is so much more satisfying."**

**Roger laughed a little at this. Same old House. **

"**Having said that, Ms Brandon is suffering from a minor head injury and that is slightly better than your usual breakage. But only slightly."**

"**Mm, I have to say, I'm worried about her. Since she was admitted she hasn't eaten anything, she just drinks water all day. And one of the night staff informed me she'd be been crying a lot. Could be post traumatic stress."**

**House murmured his agreement. Roger could tell he'd already lost interest. They reached House's office and said their goodbyes for the time being. House paused before entering, his hand on the handle. **

"**Poor girl." He said, and went inside. **


End file.
